Before the Clock Strikes Twelve
by SecretSuccubus
Summary: You heard him alright, but it was too hard to believe. Lance Corporal Rivaille has just dared you to give him a passionate kiss. That is before the clock strikes twelve. If you did, he will acknowledge you as one of the best soldiers humanity ever had. That does not make sense… at all. What is this, Cinderella? What the hell?
1. Epilogue

Hello! It has been a long time since I have written anything. I am writing this under a new account and pen name because, well, I want a new start. Shingeki no Kyojin is awesome! I have not felt this excited about an anime ever since Death Note. I found a new love as well: Rivaille/Levi. Fell for him just seconds after he appeared in the anime, -ahem, ahem- I am a hundred per cent sure I am not the only one who has experienced this.

His name is so hard to spell. R.I.V.A.I.L.L.E.

Why I chose this version of his name? That's because I think it is a fancy name.

And, no, I have no fetish for short guys with out-dated hairstyles who kicks like a girl.

-Rivaille death stare at the back-

* * *

**BEFORE THE CLOCK STRIKES TWELVE**

**Epilogue**

* * *

You couldn't believe your ears when he said it. You cleared your throat and shakily asked, "What did you say?"

He turned on his heel before you could even finish the rest of what you have just said. "You heard me. You have until midnight."

You stood there utterly shocked. Your rival, for the very first time, has just dared you to a challenge. Up until today, it has always been you pestering him to acknowledge your skills as a soldier by challenging him to sword fights, 3D Maneuver Gear manipulation, horse-back riding, titan-slashing and even to vine-drinking. Whenever you approach him and dare him to a challenge, he has barely even looked at you. He never as much as said a word that indicated he agreed to it. He never refused either, at least verbally.

You thought him arrogant for ignoring you like he did and mumbled about it all through that night before you finally fell asleep. Of course, you did not expect him to show up at the designated place you set to meet him for the challenge the day after that. As you looked at him with your mouth open, he exchanged it with a bored look in his eyes as if telling you to just get it over with already, because he has more important things to do. This attitude of his pissed you off even more.

All of these challenges, you have almost won. The very first time he defeated you, you were in shambles; distraught, angry and frustrated. The intensity of those feelings increased with every defeat you have experienced.

His challenge was entirely unrelated to anything a soldier would be skilled at. You might have thought he was kidding, but oh no, Lance Corporal Rivaille never jokes around(unless it was about literal poop) That simple fact added more to the unsettling feeling in your gut. You leaned on the wall for support. Your heart pounded uncomfortably against your chest. The anxiety you feel at this moment was even worse than when you first headed outside the walls to join the Scouting Legion in one of their many missions.

'Is this really happening?' you asked yourself mentally.

You heard him alright, but it was too hard to believe.

Lance Corporal Rivaille has just dared you to give him a passionate kiss. That is before the clock strikes twelve. If you did, he will acknowledge you as one of the best soldiers humanity ever had.

That does not make sense… at all. What is this, Cinderella?

What the hell?


	2. Chapter 1

I'm not sure if there were pools in their century. I will be assuming a lot of things since there is so little we see from the series and manga about the cities inside the walls of Sina.

Story will involve multiple points of view and a disorganized timeline. I'm sticking to a few years ago and present time as time references because I don't know how old Rivaille really is and I'm not sure how long he's been a soldier.

-sob- Also, I just saw the last episode of Shingeki no Kyojin. I didn't know they would only give us only 25 episodes! Why? There are still so many mysteries left unanswered!

I saw the number of views on this story. I was shocked. It's been less than 24 hours and already I got that many. Gosh, Levvy, you are so famous!

Rivaille: It's Lance Corporal Rivaille, brat.

* * *

**BEFORE THE CLOCK STRIKES TWELVE**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_A few years ago..._

The full moon was shining brightly on the sky that night. You sat near one of the fountains within the walls of Sina, drenched, cold and alone. You vividly remembered the cat fight you had with nastiest rich girl in the entire city. That spoiled-rotten socialite hated you because you had the nerve to show up in her party when you were clearly told to stay out of her sight.

The night breeze made you shiver and sneeze. You rubbed your arms to fight the cold. It was not very helpful. You have no regrets. You would rather freeze to death than go back to the party. Your parents would surely be enraged at what you did. You knew they would never take your side in this matter, because that girl you just punched in the face and fell into the pool with was the daughter of your dad's boss.

You sneezed again. You brought your thighs against your torso in another attempt to keep yourself warm not considering how much leg this might reveal to anyone who happen to pass by. You rested your forehead against your knees.

To think your parents were so thrilled to see you dress up just this afternoon. They had spared no expense buying you this insanely expensive white dress and all these jewels around your neck and wrists. Your hair was perfectly done by an expert hair dresser hired especially for the occasion. They had wanted you to impress the elite people who will be at the event. Maybe they even hoped you'd attract some rich young man's attention and marry you off to him.

You never would have gone there if you had not wished to provoke the girl who insulted by calling you a whore. You got her mad by deliberately getting the young man she liked to dance with you. It only took a simple negotiation that involved a vine you stole from your dad's inventory to get the guy to do it. You did not quite expect she would be so mad she'd slap you right in front of the guests. You fought back by punching her right on the nose. You remember the horror on her face when a trail of blood trickled down one of her nostrils. Everything after that happened to fast. You vaguely remember hearing an ear-splitting scream and the cold water engulfing you when she pushed you right into the pool.

The memory of you managing to grab her dress and pull her along into the water as well gave you a little bit of satisfaction. However, your parents would dread the memory of that scene forever. You chuckled without remorse even after everything you've done. Yeah, your parents would definitely disown you. And then you wonder what kind of daughter you were for secretly wishing they would.

Next thing you know, you were staring at a pair of boots on the ground right in front of you. You looked up to see the guy who it belonged to in his full Scouting Legion uniform. You tensed when your eyes met his. His face was completely impassive, making it hard for you to determine whether his intensions toward you were bad or good. You reasoned no soldier like him would attempt to harm a citizen such as yourself.

But when he stepped closer, you panicked and instinctively moved back. You would have fallen into cold water for the second time that night on the fountain if he had not caught your hand and tugged you towards him. He was a lot stronger than he looked because it only required one single pull to have you against his body. You quickly became aware of toned and trained body underneath his shirt and coat when you were wearing such thin layers of clothing. Your noses almost collided. He continued to look hard into your eyes without wavering.

You've never been this close to a man before, not to mention, a soldier.

What was a Survey Corps soldier doing alone in this place anyway?

You only noticed then that his other hand was trailing the small of your back up to the spot in between your shoulder blades. You would have fought back, resisted and shouted 'rape' by then but how could you when you barely were able to breathe.

"Don't even think about it." He said in a calm yet firm voice.


	3. Chapter 2

****Hmmm, one week since I started this story and still there is so much writing to do. I got the ideas in my head already, hopefully them ideas will be written better LOL. Thank you to those who took the time to read this story and to those who reviewed. I originally wanted to write only 5 chapters but with how the story is going, I'm afraid it will exceed that number. That means more writing, ulp!

Story timeline, as I said before, will be messy. I find it easier to use 'you' instead of an OC name. Though, honestly, I just can't come up with a name and I'm afraid she would turn out into a mary sue(if she still is not) if I do.

Been reading Levi stories out there with him being dominating, fabulously wearing a mini skirt, being a teacher whose drawing skills are worse than a 2 year old, etc, and I still like him. You guys still like him. It's all crazy!

I'm starting to like Hanji better the more I involve her in the story. She can easily make a depressing and gloomy and brutal anime like Shingeki no Kyojin a comedy with just a single line. She or he is awesome!

Confessions:

You can pair Levi with anyone and I wouldn't really mind whether it's a boy or girl just as long as it's amusing.

I wouldn't mind being dominated by the Captain, either. -blush-

-Rivaille immediately walks out-

He doesn't want to hear the rest, huh.

* * *

**BEFORE THE CLOCK STRIKES TWELVE**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_Present time…_

You have not started your duties today yet you were already feeling agitated. The words of the corporal were still ringing in your head. You did everything you can to take your mind of it and sliced through twice as many giant dummy napes than you normally would. Everyone noticed this and became more wary of you. Hanji has advised you to loosen up a little since you were scaring some of the new recruits when you slashed the head off completely from three dummy giants while cursing like a madwoman.

"I know you're eager to defeat titans. You drain yourself every day for that purpose. But you have to relax a little, you know." Hanji said during lunch. Hanji had offered to treat you to some juicy meat. She knew you wouldn't want to miss this chance to eat for free.

"Now tell me what's really bothering you… Or should I say… who is bothering you? Oh, wait, let me guess! It's Rivaille, isn't it?" Hanji grinned ear to ear knowing that her conclusion was accurate after you snorted at the name of your corporal.

"Well, who else would be able to agitate me to this extent? Of course, it's him. That guy pisses me off!" You replied and bit hard on your food. Dang, meat tastes so good, you thought. It helped you calm down a little.

"Ooh, do tell. What did he do this time? Did he beat you at horseback riding again? Or worse, did he order you to clean the entire yard?" Hanji was always updated about your battles with Rivaille. She always wanted to be the first to know.

"Ugh, I can take cleaning duties any day. He managed to come up with something even… ugh! I can't tell you!" You waived your hand in front of you to dismiss the conversation. "Forget it."

"Eh? What did he come up with? Why can't you tell me?" Telling the curious squad leader to forget fanned the flames. You should have known it would only deepen Hanji's interest.

"You don't have to know. Just imagine something worse than cleaning duties."

"Come now… why do you think I spent all this money just to eat alone with you?" Hanji continued. "Of course, I want some information! Spill the beans already."

You thought that no one would believe you if you told the truth that the Lance Corporal Rivaille had actually challenge you to kiss him. However, Hanji is special. You had a feeling she would believe you. She would believe the craziest things.

You sighed. "Fine, if you really want to know. Just don't tell anyone else. It's too embarrassing." You scanned the room to check if anyone would be listening. People around you only cared about eating. You gestured for Hanji to move closer so you can whisper to her ear.

When you told her, she slapped her hands against the table and shouted in glee like she just caught a live titan. "This news is even juicier than these steaks! This is really interesting! That manipulative guy! Let's show him who the boss is!"

"C'mon, Hanji. You know he doesn't mean it." You said, wanting to persuade yourself that it was not something you should concern yourself with.

Hanji didn't seem to hear you. She grabbed your hands and stared at you with glossy eyes. You realized you have just put yourself in more trouble, seeing the mischievous expression on Hanji's face. "Oooh, experimenting on humans is fun, too. What do you say we both take the rest of the day off?"

"Eh?"

"We can call in sick. Going to work today would all be about boring paperwork, anyway. Besides, we still have a lot to do before midnight!"

Oh, heck. Whose good idea was it to tell Hanji everything? You groaned. Now, you got yourself a titan-obsessed woman as your fairy godmother.

Lance Corporal Rivaille took his time to look at how the soldiers are doing in their duties and training. He got most tedious work done and there are not as many tasks to do. Checking on all the rooms to see if they were satisfactorily in order and clean is not part of his job description. He does it anyway. Though, truth be told, he was not up to the task as usual. Unbeknownst to the soldiers around him, this day was no ordinary day.

The day has almost ended and he still has not found who he'd been looking for. He scowled at a dirty spot on the wall. The new soldier who saw him eyeing it trembled, thinking that the corporal is upset that he is not cleaning the wall properly enough. They all knew that having Rivaille as their superior required more than just skills as a soldier, one has got to be just as skilled, if not more, at cleaning.

The soldier saluted. "My apologies, sir! I will take responsibility and scrub that spot off right away!"

Rivaille didn't say a word and walked off, ignoring the soldier who immediately searched for some cleaning brush to clear away the dirt on the wall. Something was off. Usually, you would be around the grounds at around this time to do your training, but he has not spotted you all afternoon. He might have asked Hanji, but the be-spectacled deviant was not around either. Where was Hanji when she was needed?

Later, he found out that you and Hanji took half the day off. They say you were ill. Rivaille did not believe a word of that. No sick person would be able to cut off giant dummy heads as many as you did. And idiots like Hanji don't get sick.

"Just where did those crazy women go?" Rivaille muttered impatiently.


End file.
